Bubblegum Bitch
by TurnerPendragon
Summary: In which Hotaru has created a hair band which Natsume has decided to use for his own advantage.


**Bubblegum Bitch**

**A/N: I own neither the anime/manga nor the song "Bubblegum Bitch" by Marina and the Diamonds.**

Natsume's frustration seemed obvious to everyone, but the cause of it. Mikan's laugh echoed through the classroom and her desk mate tried his hardest not to look at her over the manga he'd been pretending to read. The girl spent more and more of her time with Ruka, always laughing about something nonsensical. Today, it was about how she looked like. She thought it was too different from usual.

"Imai did a good job," he admitted to himself reluctantly. Mikan looked irresistible in his leather jacket and with her hair pulled into a high ponytail instead of her everyday pigtails. Natsume knew Hotaru had not told her who the jacket belonged to – if she had, Mikan would have refused to wear it. But damn how he wanted her to know!

"Introducing my newest invention," Hotaru declared to the class."Bubblegum that does not ruin your hair, easily used as a hairband. Only 25 rabbits per box!" In reality, it was Anna who had had the idea, but she'd needed Hotaru's help. The inventor only accepted, because of the tangerine-haired girl, who'd begged.

Mikan had received two boxes of the gum for free, because of that, and now she was cheerfully flaunting it in front of Ruka, who enjoyed the girl's presence.

"It's amazing!" she exclaimed to him, describing the hair band in detail. She would never believe it was gum, if she hadn't tried it herself. The taste was intoxicating.

"I'm glad you like it," the blond said, trying to hide his blush by playing with his rabbit.

"Ruka-pyon, so cute!" she squealed, as Imai caught a photo of the boy. She leaned close to his face, making the boy's face redden even more.

"Mi-Mikan-chan," he said, but was interrupted by a loud sound that made Mikan retreat. She looked curiously at Natsume, who stared at them angrily. Ruka's notebook went up in flames, causing the girl to squeak away in fear.

"Natsume!" she whined."Put it out!" She clung to the boy, who tried his best to resist her big watery eyes, but eventually he shrugged her off and put out the fire. He huffed madly and left the classroom. Hotaru gave a sleek smile, before returning to her promotion campaign.

"Stupid Natsume!" she muttered angrily, popping back into the seat next to Ruka."Are you okay, Ruka-pyon?"

"I'm fine, Mikan-chan," the boy said with a smile."I wonder what's wrong with Natsume.." Although he denied it, he knew it was because the girl was with him.

"He's just being Natsume!" Mikan moaned frustratedly."He's been setting things on fire all the time! I can't even talk to him normally!" She had told the boy she'd ignore him until he'd learnt some manners. The other girls in their class took this as an invitation to ambush him, but she could hardly care about that.

Although, the way he spoke to them made her feel a bit jealous.

"Ne, Ruka-pyon, let's go to the Central tomorrow," she proposed with a grin. Ruka-pyon shook his head, aware of Hotaru's horrifying gaze. He'd promised her he'd help Natsume win Mikan over.

"Sorry, Mikan-chan, I promised to go see Piyo tomorrow," he said, quickly regretting it, because of the wail she let out. Everyone was busy these days."Maybe you could go with Natsume," Ruka suggested, earning a threatening look from her.

"Natsume is mean!" she cried out, but as the class started, she shrunk into her seat and tried paying attention. However, her mind only had room for Natsume, who was absent again. He'd been attending lessons a lot more after a lot of convincing.

"Maybe I should go and see, if he's okay," she thought, twirling her hair around a finger. The lesson continued, although a lot more boring than it usually was. She peaked into Ruka's notebook, but there was nothing interesting: no funny drawings, no curious schemes. Natsume's notebook was full of them.

"Mikan," a voice ripped her from her daydream. She looked up and saw Tsubasa Andou standing there with a grin. Had the lesson ended already? She furrowed her brow, as the boy leaned closer to her ear and whispered:"Our favourite cat-boy is moping at the Sakura tree again. What's going on between you two?"

"Tsubasa-senpai!" she squealed, throwing herself into his arms with a grin. Tsubasa chuckled and ruffled her hair. He and Misaki had become very protective of the child and treated her like elder siblings would treat younger ones.

"Natsume is so mean!" she exclaimed, setting herself sit on his shoulders.

"Maybe he's just in love with you!" Tsubasa said, grinning from ear to ear. Mikan's face reddened and she shook her head, loudly declaring otherwise. "You should talk to him." They were now reaching the tree a raven-haired lad was sleeping at. Mikan's eyes widened and she started fighting for her freedom. Tsubasa laughed, strengthening his hold.

He dropped Mikan off next to the boy and left, leaving surprised Mikan staring at the sleeping Natsume. He looked peaceful. She leaned close, trying to see his face better. He looked charming.

What she didn't expect, was the same boy to pull her closer and open his eyes. Mikan squealed and tried to get away, but Natsume's hold was too strong. Crimson eyes stared into her caramel ones. Something flashed through his gaze, but he didn't let go.

"What are you doing, polka?" he asked gruffly. Mikan's face was red, as she continued her attempts to free herself. When she didn't answer, Natsume pulled her closer, before repeating his question.

"I was just.." she looked around, seeing the manga book lying next to them. "I just wanted to borrow your manga."

"Tch," he didn't believe the lie for a second, but he wasn't going to let her know that. Especially now that she was so close to him. He could breathe her scent in without anyone questioning his actions."You're already wearing my jacket."

Mikan's eyes widened and she let out another squeal. The wonderfully-smelling jacket was this arrogant boy's? She could not believe it!

"If you kiss me, I'll let you have it," he bargained. Mikan shook her head, her face even redder. Natsume was having none of it, leaning his face closer. Slowly, but certainly, he put his lips on hers like he'd seen people in films do. Mikan tasted sweet.

The girl pushed him away, but not until Natsume had stolen the bubblegum hair band Hotaru and Anna had co-created.

"Give it back!" she exclaimed, talking both about her first real kiss and the hair band. Natsume twirled it around his fingers, a wicked grin on his face.

"Try and get it back," he said, putting it around his wrist. An idea occurred to him, realizing he could use it to his advantage. "Until you get it back, I will kiss you whenever I see you talking with Ruka."


End file.
